Opal
"Opal" is the fusion of Amethyst and Pearl. Her first appearance was in the episode "Giant Woman". She makes her second appearance in "The Return" when Steven comes back to save the gems from Peridot. Appearance Opal has bright-periwinkle skin, and thick, wavy, off-white hair. Her hair extends slightly past her calves, tied back into a rowdy ponytail by a pale salmon band. Extending from off the sides of the ponytail are two small pigtails in the front and chin-length bangs, which resemble Pearl's. Opal has a lean, toned body with two pairs of slender arms. Her face is thin and rounded, inheriting Pearl's pointed nose and Amethyst's plump lips. She has two gemstones in the same places where Amethyst and Pearl's gemstones are. Opal is very tall, being at least twice as tall as Garnet. Her height is partly due to her constantly being en pointe, meaning constantly on the tip of her toes. Her outfit consists of fuchsia, knee-length leggings with pale-violet cuffs rolled up, and yellow flat boots. Pre-regeneration (debut) Opal had a pastel teal top with a drape in the front and back that went down to her shins, featuring an accented star at the base. The way she wore these drapes were similar to Amethyst. Post-regeneration (previous) As seen in "The Return", Opal has undergone some changes. She had a sash around her waist, a tank top, and an added neckline to her top. Her appearance changed in accordance with Pearl's regeneration in "Steven the Sword Fighter". However, since she appeared in a white and green tinted light, the colors of her clothing are yet to be confirmed. They are assumed to be the same, with slight differences. Current regeneration As seen in "Log Date 7 15 2", Opal has undergone another change due to Amethyst's regeneration in "Reformed". The sash around her waist is now replaced with a yellow waist base and turquoise design with two straps overlapping the yellow part. Her neckline has also become a singular color. Personality Amethyst and Pearl are extremely powerful when they are willing to work together in the form of Opal. Amethyst's ability to live in the moment along with Pearl's obsessive single-mindedness results in a stable fusion. Opal achieves a peace in that balance that Amethyst and Pearl rarely experience on their own. At times, Opal is so calm and at peace that it causes her to forget the task at hand (for example, forgetting to retrieve the Heaven Beetle after rescuing Steven). In addition, according to the book "Guide To The Crystal Gems", Opal is very forgetful. The balance that holds Opal together is, by far, the thinnest of all the other known fusions. The ease with which Opal can separate is very different from that of Garnet, who is almost impossible to unfuse except under extreme emotion, or if by force. If Pearl and Amethyst have conflicting views while fused, this can cause Opal to revert to her constituent Gems; the slightest dissonance between the two poses a danger of involuntary defusion.Guide to the Crystal Gems Opal's personality is speculated to be a combination of Amethyst's power, along with Pearl's grace and precision. She appears to be more open to Steven's desire to have fun and play, as she sang part of his song back to him. This is a trait that can be traced back to Amethyst. In "Fusion", Opal shows both of Pearl and Amethyst's personalities by posing with elegant and silly poses. Abilities Opal possesses standard Gem abilities and traits. Opal is extraordinarily agile, limber, and gracefully elegant, being able to stand on the tips of her toes constantly and execute acrobatic reflexes. Because of this, she is swift and agile in battle, able to outmaneuver almost any opponent she comes across. Opal can jump exceptionally high and far, even from a stationary position. These abilities also grant her impressive parkour and free-running skills, allowing her to scale almost any surface or terrain quickly. Due to Opal being a fusion of Amethyst and Pearl, she can summon either Amethyst's whip or Pearl's spear at will. Opal is able to combine these two weapons and make her primary weapon, an opalescent longbow. Skillset * Archery Proficiency: Opal's weapon is an opalescent longbow that fires arrows made of a light-based energy. The bow is roughly as tall as Opal herself. She fuses both of her fusees weapons together to form her bow. Pearl's spear makes up the limbs of the bow while the lash of Amethyst's whip becomes the string. Her arrows are summoned when the bow is drawn back. She currently has two known kinds of arrows. * '''Gem Bubbling Arrows: '''These arrows form an alarm which can cause a large explosion which emits a bright light on impact, as well as bearing a striking resemblance to the energy blasts that Pearl's spear is capable of. Gems that are pierced by these arrows have their gemstone(s) automatically bubbled and teleported to the Burning Room. * '''Multi-Shot Arrows: '''These arrows also have the ability to split into multiple, smaller arrows that can attack multiple targets simultaneously. * '''Water-Walking: '''Opal can walk on water as seen in "Giant Woman". She shares the ability with Pearl, Lapis Lazuli, and Lion. Relationships Steven Universe Opal retains a protective nature over Steven from Pearl and Amethyst. She is willing to play around with Steven, as when he asked if she knew him, she replied by smiling and sang his song back to him. Garnet Opal and Garnet are on seemingly good terms and work together well. When she returned with Steven in "Giant Woman", Garnet did not seem surprised and simply asked her if she completed her mission. Later, in "The Return", Opal recognizes Garnet's leadership and awaits her command to fire her arrow/arrows, working together without problems while attempting to destroy the Gem Warship. They also work fairly easily together in "Log Date 7 15 2", where Garnet seems entirely unfazed by Pearl's and Amethyst's sudden fusion and simply states that they did a good job lifting. Gemstone(s) Category:Female Category:Fusion Gems Category:Genderless